Die Young
by Skylight21
Summary: Hermione thought her life was perfect until one sight she can't unsee turns it upside down. Some swears and other bad content. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Hermione's POV*

How long can you be mad at someone before it turns into belligerent rage? How much anger would it take to consume someone? To make them so upset that they wish nothing but sorrow and hurt on a person? I think I am about to find out the answers to my questions very soon. I was pacing in front of the fire place in the heads common room. I was waving my hands and opening and closing my mouth to say something but every time nothing was coming out. I stopped in front of the fire place and let out a huge sigh, Ginny stood, grabbed my shoulders and just looked at me for a minute before saying anything.

"What is wrong? You told me to come here yes you haven't said anything for an hour!" She started to look a little concerned about my mental state. I sighed again and just looked at her, I took a huge breath before I began my rant.

"Its about your brother and someone else." I let out my held breath and just waited, I already started feeling the relief of telling someone.

"For one my brother is an idiot, I don't even know how you have feeling for such a dumb bloke!" Her laugh was genuine, she forced me onto the couch but I couldn't sit for more than a few minutes, my legs wouldn't let me sit still.

"I know your brother is an idoit. I don't have feelings for him anymore, not after what he did to me, after what I caught him red handed doing." Ginny's eyebrows cocked up and her lips pursed in confusion. I just nodded. "You know the dance last week? Alright well we went to the dance together, that's an obvious we were dating right!? Well everything was all fine and what not until I couldn't find him. That's when I found you and Harry snogging in the corner and you didn't even know where he was. I thought things were going great, fantastic even." I took another deep breath. " Well around midnight I went looking for him because I hadn't seen him in about an hour, neither had anyone else. I searched the whole castle and decided to go up to the astronomy tower to see if I could spot him from a place a little higher. Well I found him alright" My fist started clenching my knuckles were turning white and I was cutting off the circulation to my fingers. Ginny's hand went to her open mouth just waiting for what I was about to say.

"I found him and Pavarti snogging like there was no tomorrow with their shirts unbuttoned against the wall." I stopped to look at Ginny and she was speechless, her jaw was almost on the floor, I just shook my head, "I didn't say anything to him, I don't even think he knew that I was there I just turned around and ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I had started crying and when I opened the door I ran into Malfoy and his dumb friends. I was crying infront of Malfoy and his friends, that was like running salf on a wound Ginny do you know how bad that is?" I had to stop talking and start fighting back tears that were starting to win their battle with my eyes.

"Sweetie what happened?" Ginny was no longer on the couch but was hugging me, she was rubbing small circles on my back trying to get me to relax.

"When I looked at them with tears falling down my face they started laughing and calling me stupid names that I wouldn't have normally just brushed off. So I ran up here and haven't talked to anyone but you for the past week. Ron hasn't tried to talk to me he hasn't tried to find me, or to even see if I was still alive! He tells me that he loves me then he does that to me? He doesn't even talk to me for a week? What kind of love is that? Urgh! And he has the nerve to cheat on me! How could he be so stupid to throw away the best thing that he ever had?" I was pacing again by this point. I am just afraid for Pavarti's safety next time I see her, that pretty face of hers might not be intact.

"Hermione we are talking about Ron here, for one he is daft and is incredibly stupid to cheat on you. You're the smartest witch of our time, you're beautiful, funny, nice, I could keep going but I'm making myself fall in love with you!" Ginny started laughing which made me start laughing. We were laughing so hard that we were on the floor crying, there is only one week of school left before summer break lets out. I have no more exams no more tests I vow to make this last week at Hogwarts fun, but I don't know what I am going to do once school lets out. I have no place to go, I can't go home, I took all of my parents memories of me, if I show up at their house they wont know who I am! It may only be 10:30 at night but I want to get some sleep, I am exhausted from being mad all day. I don't understand how Malfoy does it every single day!

"Come on Ginny I will walk you back to the dorm since its past curfew, at least if you are with me you wont get into any trouble from anyone else."

When we reached the Gryffindor common room Ron and Harry were sitting on the couches in front of the fire playing chess. Ginny walked up behind Harry giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I decided on giving Ron a second chance.

"Hello Ron" I smiled sweetly and sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder. He kept it there for a few minutes before shrugging it off. I looked at Ginny, she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'I don't know'. When I got up to leave, Lavender came down the stairs, oh how I despised her. The things I would like to do to that girl were unthinkable!

I was already in my room when I heard the portrait open and close. Another late night I thought to myself, but what he does has absolutely nothing to do with me nor should it concern me. I tossed once again and looked at the clock, 1:30 am, I haven't even closed my eyes yet, my thoughts were running wild and not letting me fall asleep. I couldn't stop from replaying the kiss in my mind over and over again. I let out a loud frustrated scream. I got dressed and grabbed my boots and jacket, when I reached the courtyard I decided I wanted to go further, I walked past Hagrid's hut, I made it to the lake and decided this was as far as I wanted to go. I took a seat on a huge stump that was practically in the water, my knees rose to my chest with my arms wrapped around them and I stayed perfectly still for what seemed like hours. Just before I realized I was dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hermione's POV*

The morning sun on the lake was so beautiful; this was the first time in years that I have seen it. The water was very dark making the orange-ish light coming from the rising run shine almost white on the gentle waves. The anger that I remembered from last night has almost entirely faded, but I am almost positive that Ronald Weaseley doesn't love me anymore. We have been/ were together for 3 years and he decided to throw it all away for one night with Pavarti. I closed my eyes before the tears started to fight through, flashing through all the memories that Ron and I had made me want to cry, the good, the bad, and some downright stupid. I sat on my stump for a few more hours just letting my sadness and tears over come me. I wasn't hungry, I have barely eaten anything for the past week, I decided to skip breakfast once again. When faint voices hit my ears I decided it was time to move, I don't want anyone knowing I have been sitting out here all night.

"I just don't know, I mean it was great but things changed almost overnight, now I don't even know where she is." It was a familiar Weaseley voice I know all to well, Ronald. I quickly moved off my stump and into the forest behind a very large very old red wood tree.

"Well have you even gotten off your butt and tried to look for her? She hasn't vanished I bet you just haven't tried! I know she was looking for you at the dance but I didn't know where you went" Another familiar Weaseley voice, Ginny.

"Ginny I just don't feel the same anymore; I once felt this immense love that I thought I would never lose. Now she is just boring, she isn't fun or spontaneous. Last night when she had her head on my shoulder I felt so awkward, I know it is over but I'm sure she still thinks everything is hunky dory and is perfectly fine. I am sure she is somewhere with a notebook writing my name all over it." The tone in his voice I could tell was a joke, I wanted to punch him so badly right now, Ginny laughed a little.

"I'm sure she isn't writing your name all over anything. Ron have you ever thought that maybe you're just an idiot. You had a perfect relationship before you started sneaking around with Pavarti? How many times have you been snogging with her out in the open public places for the world to see? I'm surprised that Hermione hasn't caught you yet! How many other girls are you screwing around with?" Ginny was frustrated she knows I know about Pavarti she is just trying to get information for me.

"Listen, I am going to tell you just because you are my sister but you have to promise not to tell anyone else alright?" She promised knowing full on that she was going to break it when I asked about it. "OK I have been sneaking around with Pavarti for almost 5 months…" My hand flew to my mouth to conceal any noise that was going to try and escape. I saw Ginny cover her mouth in surprise, "… Pavarti isn't the only one I've been with, Lavender, Pavarti, Angela, Cho, and a few others. I have been kind of dating Lavender for the last 4 months"

"Ron please tell me that you are joking with me, that Harry is going to pop out of somewhere with a video camera? Ok Harry you guys got me! Great joke you can stop now" She stood up and threw her arms out in defeat, Ron just shook his head, another voice in the distance made me jump. Ron and Ginny have been here for about an hour, this voice didn't seem familiar or like it was coming this way. I figured it was time to go back to the castle when I saw Lavender running towards Ron.

"Won Won! Won Won where are you?" She made it to the water and looked around for him, how stupid could this girl be? Ginny looked disgusted at what her brother was doing to her best friend. I moved in the woods so I was now behind them. Once Lavender was placed tenderly on Ron's lap I decided to make my appearance. Casually walking up behind them I put my hand on Ron's shoulder that didn't house blondies fat head. When he turned his head and saw me his face went more pale then when he was vomiting slugs into a pail at Hagrid's.

"Hello buttercup, care to explain?" Ginny looked at me with curious eyes, I gestured to the woods and she understood, we didn't even need words we just knew what each other was thinking. Before he even said anything he got Lavender off his lap, Once she was standing up he put up his 'let me explain' hands. I just looked at him with sarcastic anticipation. "She needed a friends so I said I would listen"

"But Won…" Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ron,

"Its time you be quiet right now" Ginny was stern

"Ok so tell me about Pavarti in the astronomy tower on the night of the dance, snogging with your shirts practically off" I raised my eyebrows and Lavender gave her two cents,

"Ron what is she talking about? I'm your new girlfriend, you told me you broke it off with her months ago, what is going on?" Lavender was getting upset now, but the worst she could look like was an angry bunny. She also has no right to be upset, I am the one being deceived, being cheated on. Ron looked at her trying to get her to be quiet.

"Lav please I am trying to work this out, Hermione it is over between us. And I was never with Pavarti…" I cut him off he was starting to piss me off now, no one lies to my face and gets away with it,

"Then what did I see? I don't make this stuff up to amuse myself at night. I know what I saw so don't lie to me. And you just told Ginny!" I was starting to yell I was so upset. Ginny came over to my side with crossed arms, her brother was finally getting the justice he deserved. She was equally upset but was smiling, his web of lies was starting to crumble.

"Oh how you hate spiders yet you are fantastic at weaving a very nice web of lies Ronald" He was getting mad now, I caught him, he knows it, hell the people gather on the hill knew it to!

"Listen Granger, we are done that is that now believe what you want now get out of my face and leave me alone." Ron pushed me, I heard small gasps from the crowd that had gathered,

"Did you seriously just put your hands on me?" Ron's smirk was enough "Well I have something for you to" I walked over to him put one hand on his shoulders, "We are over, Lavender I hope you know now not to trust him." I smiled at him "One more thing" I swung and my fist connected with his jaw perfectly, I hit him so hard that he was on the ground faster than I could unball my fist. Lavender was crying and was at his side in seconds, I ran up the hill, about half way up I stopped to turn around, they were all still standing on the beach not moving, I'm sure Lavender was a hot mess by now. I know I said I would give him a week but he didn't deserve one more second of my time, I had better things to do, like fold sheets, or find missing socks, or.. pluck chickens… I balled my fists turned around and was about to start running again when I ran right into someone. I was on my back beside another person. I looked over and saw Malfoy,

"Sorry Malfoy, I was just in a hurry to get somewhere other than here" I started to feel weak, fighting back tears once again,

"I was watching Granger, I have been here for about 3 hours. I heard you leave last night after you screaming woke me up. I never heard you come back so I figured something was up." Malfoy stood then helped me up with ease. "Want to talk about it?" Why was ha being nice? He has been nothing but an ass since first year and now he decides to be nice? What is he playing at?

"You want to talk to me about my problems? What has changed so much that you want to know about a mudbloods problems?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Draco's POV*

"You want to know about my problems? What has changed so much that you want to know about a mud bloods problems?" Granger looked like she was about to explode. Her words hurt, yes I have used that term towards her before but I actually want to know…

What am I saying? I don't care about Granger's problems, I don't care about anyone's problems. I wanted to know but I wasn't going to let her know about it.

But she looks so distraught, she was about to cry and her hair was a mess…

UGH! Snap out of it Draco!

"You know what Granger, I don't care anymore, I was going to listen to your stupid problems, but now I don't give a shit!" I turned around and walked away from her. I got maybe 10 feet away from her before she was on the fround crying. I looked back at the beach, Weasel was still on the ground. Man can that girl punch, my mind played back the day when Granger slugged me in third year, it hurt. I can only imagine how hard she slugged Weasel. I went back to my dorm, I needed to pace out my thoughts.

"Why do I care about her? She is nothing to me. What has she ever done for me?" I was pacing in front of the fire place. My head was racing in circles for what felt like hours.

Dinner came and went before I even saw Granger again. I was sitting in the arm chair doing homework. It was around 7:30 when she walked in the door, she was shivering, I could see that from across the common room. Was she outside this whole time? I looked back at my book when I heard a thud, when I looked up she was on the ground. It was instantaneous my body was moving on its own, I was out of my chair and by her side in no time. She felt like ice. I managed to get her off the floor and onto the couch. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and sat under her head. I remembered from health that you need to warm up the body slowly, to fast and all the blood rushes to the heart.

I sat on the couch with Hermione's head in my lap for a few hours before she started to warm up and make noises. At first it was random twitches, her arms or squirming a little. Slowly it turned into tossing and turning and crying. Her eyes fluttered open after a rather hard toss towards the back of the couch. Tears fell out of her perfect brown when she brought her hands up to rub them.

Why do I feel this way towards her? I have never cared about anyone before all these feelings are so foreign.

Draco! Snap out of it!

I went to get up, slowly moving to pick up her head, I guess she didn't realize that I was there, Hermione shot her head in my direction. When she realized it was me, the sound that came out of her mouth was so loud and high pitched she hurt my ears.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" Granger was so weirded out she flung herself off the couch and ended up on the floor halfway across the room. "Why was my head on your lap?" Her voice slowly got louder and louder.

"I could have left your god forsaken out cold icy body laying on the fucking ground and left you passed out cold!" I took one step forward and threw my finger in the direction she fell. "Maybe I should have it would have ended better than this!"

"Maybe you should have, why did you help me anyway, you don't care about anyone. Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Granger started to calm down when she realized I didn't do anything to her.

"I know what Weasel did to you. I understand you're hurting but staying out all day and night freezing and starving yourself is not the way to deal with it. Now I really hate Weasel and I never in a million years thought he would stoop as low as to have multiple girlfriends at once." My anger slowly started to go away the first day I saw Granger cry over Weasel. My eyes closed and I was transported to the day that I walked in on Pansy screwing her best friend. That's the day I locked my heart away with chains and deadbolts being guarded with flame throwers. It may be hard to believe that I was once a nice person. But at this very moment my icy heart was slowly cracking for Granger's heart break.

"You still haven't answered why you care" Granger was now struggling to talk, she was exasperated from crying and freaking out over nothing.

"You just called me Draco not Malfoy…" A small smile came to my face.

"I did, didn't I" She laughed a little…

Oh how her face was gorgeous…

Draco snap out of it!

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I care because I know what you're going through. I have had the same thing done to me, and I know the pain. Yes I feel pain, and heart break and guilt. I know the hurt and the humiliation, the tears, the heart break. You only caught him snogging another girl, I caught my ex full on during summer break a few years ago." I had to turn away from her and lean on the fire place, memories flooded my mind they almost escaped through my eyes as tears. When I felt a hand on the small of my back, I turned around to find Granger standing right there behind me with a smile of understanding. "I can help you if you'd like, but one condition."

"What could be going through your mind that you need to make it a condition"

"Don't ever hit me again, I saw how hard you hit Weasel this morning, and that looked like it hurt." I cringed. Hermione agreed not to punch me unless I deserved it, her smile was the last thing I saw before I went to sleep that night.


End file.
